


Somente uma criança

by KaoriMori



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M, Shotacon, True Love, underage love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eu disse que teria uma resposta, então aqui está XD, desculpa por ter demorado tanto para fazê-lo. Obrigado por esses maravilhosos jogos entre os dois. Espero que goste X3.</p><p>Obs, Kagari vai querer resposta da pergunta XDDD~ pode ser nos coments, ou no pvt. </p><p>=*</p></blockquote>





	Somente uma criança

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiPhantomKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/gifts).



    Não era um garoto comum desde o início.

 

    Se parasse para pensar bem ainda se lembrava de quando ia para a escola e via os colegas. Eles pareciam animados, com seus pais, também estava e era uma sala cheia de garotos e garotas. Fazia todos os exercícios como todo mundo, brincava, dormia na hora de dormir.

 

    Mas se lembrava principalmente de não ter arrependimentos quando pegou um brinquedo de um colega quando o mesmo tinha se distraido. Outras crianças teriam feito o mesmo, em um ato inocente, mas a maioria pediria desculpas emburradas e se arrependeriam depois. Pensariam “Eu não fiz nada de errado” mas Kagari sabia que o que estava fazendo era errado.

 

    Não acreditava nas histórias fantasiosas que a professoras contavam. Não acreditava nelas quando as mesmas contavam mentiras, só acreditava naquilo que podia ver, que podia ouvir. Sabia quando estava fazendo algo errado, por menor que fosse e conseguia não se arrepender pelos erros e descaradamente pedir desculpas quando lhe diziam para fazer isso, mais calmo do que seus colegas fariam.

 

    Nunca tinha visto uma pessoa morrer, mas sabia o que era morte e não a temia, mesmo que ela fosse desconhecida. Teimosamente escondia seus machucados quando os tinha e continha o choro. Seus pais nunca tinham lhe tratado mal, mas aos poucos pareciam começar a conhecer o filho que tinham, ver que ele era diferente. Aos poucos começaram a se preocupar quando a matriz do menino se tornara escura.

 

    E tiveram medo. Matriz escura podia significar muita coisa, mas para as pessoas a maioria das vezes ter um Psycho Pass daquela forma significava violência, significava coisas ruins. Kagari não se achava ruim. Apenas não se importava tanto quando pisava em cima de algum inseto, quando matava uma borboleta sem querer, como seus colegas se importavam. Era diferente, mas tentava ser o bom garoto que os pais queriam, mesmo que tivesse de fingir com isso.

 

    Por isso aquele lugar tinha sido um inferno para si, todo aquele branco… Fechava os olhos, fingia que não estava ali e chorava até dormir. Esperava todos os dias por visitas dos pais até que parara de olhar para os calendários. Mas seu único consolo era aquele homem… Era os presentes dele. Não entendia porque ele ficava indo lhe visitar, porque ele ia até ali mesmo que não fosse nada seu, que não fosse seu parente.

 

    Era um homem gentil. Ele tinha sido gentil consigo mesmo quando tinha sido buscado por causa de sua matriz suja. Não lhe tratara diferente de uma criança, diferente de um menino mesmo que fosse um criminoso. Embora nunca tivesse feito nada de realmente ruim além de ser o que era. Era sua única pessoa, a única pessoa que tinha em todo o seu mundo vazio e branco, ele era o único.

 

    Por isso não soube bem quando começou a ansiar pelas visitas. Quando tocava o vidro da sala de visitas e desejava que ele pudesse acariciar seus cabelos e tocar sua mão. Quando sorriu e brincou com os brinquedos que recebia e entre as lágrimas imaginou-o lhe consolando ao invés de imaginar os pais. Por isso soube ao ver o rosto do outro e lhe ver parecendo ter envelhecido anos em alguns meses apenas e se preocupou, sem saber que a matriz dele tinha se tornado igual a sua.

 

    E por isso aceitou tão prontamente sair daquele inferno para poder virar um cão de caça do governo. Por isso aceitou tão prontamente virar um executor. Queria sair daquele inferno, queria poder vê-lo um pouco mais também, queria poder fazer mais coisas. E viver aquele amor que foi platônico por um bom tempo, e mesmo que incomodasse um pouco no seu peito ficou com aquele homem e continuou ficando com ele.

 

    Não teve medo, porque para si aquilo era apenas um desejo normal e não via nada de errado em desejá-lo. Homens também podia desejar uns aos outros, tinha feito pesquisa daquilo por isso não sentiu que fosse errado se imaginar o beijando, e se tocar e se excitar, mesmo com sua idade. Não se via como uma criança mais. Para si tinha deixado de ser uma quando lhe tiraram de seus pais e seus colegas, seus amigos.

 

    Por isso naquele aniversário, entre sua alegria em tê-lo lhe trazendo um bolo de chocolate e depois um urso grande, se permitindo ser inocente decidiu que queria ter mais um desejo realizado aquela noite. E o beijou, e não sentiu que isso era errado, e mesmo que fosse, o que poderia acontecer de pior em sua vida do que tudo que já tinha acontecido?

 

    Quando o mais velho pareceu confuso, sentiu medo mesmo assim. “Poderia acontecer algo de pior.” passou em sua mente. “Eu poderia perdê-lo. E se ele nunca mais quiser falar comigo?” Mas agora já tinha feito. Mas agora iria lutar pelo que queria porque nunca tinha sido alguém feito para ficar parado, mesmo quando menor.

 

    Partiu o próprio coração discutindo com ele, pedindo que ele fosse seu aos poucos. Que ele lhe aceitasse como mais do que uma criança, mais do que o filho que ele via em si porque à muito já tinha perdido sua inocência, se é que esta existira. Existira, e talvez ainda existisse, mas não naquele assunto. Queria ser amado por ele. Queria que ele lhe desejasse e lhe beijasse e lhe tocasse e lhe tivesse.

 

    Queria não se sentir como um substituto do filho dele… Queria que ele gostasse de si de um jeito mais legítimo, de um jeito que não tivesse apenas aquela carência que ele parecia ter e a culpa que ele parecia querer afogar lhe tratando como um bom pai faria, por se pensar um mal pai para o Ginoza.

 

    E depois que conseguira isso se sentira feliz, mais feliz do que em qualquer outro dia de sua vida. Embora tivesse doído um pouco, sido um pouco pior do que imaginara, ainda tinha sido ótimo, bom. Seu corpo podia não ter estado totalmente confortável, mas seu coração estivera confortavelmente cheio. Tão feliz…

 

    Mesmo saindo e conhecendo novas pessoas, trabalhando com mais pessoas e vendo o mundo com um pouco mais de liberdade do que antes, ele continuava sendo seu tudo dentro de uma caixinha branca que era o nada em que Kagari se sentia dentro. Por isso quando o ouviu gritar consigo por causa do perigo da sua função de Executor o empurrou.

 

    Aquilo era tudo o que tinha. Ele era tudo o que tinha, poder vê-lo todos os dias, mesmo que não pudesse ficar com ele todos os dias… Masaoka não entendia. Não entendia que para si voltar para aquela caixa branca depois de tudo era pior do que o inferno, era pior do que a morte. Sem poder tocar o mais velho, sem poder vê-lo.

 

    O trabalho era perigoso, mas gostava dele. Não se importava com a vida das pessoas que matava, porque eles eram iguais a si mesmo, mas cometeram erros reais. Mesmo que fosse uma criança que não tinha mais do que 10 anos… Ainda era assim que via o mundo, não tinha mudado, sua matriz continuava turva.

 

    Queria se encolher e chorar, mas não o fez, apenas gritou de volta para o mais velho. Gritou coisas que preferia não dizer, mas ainda assim gritou. O amava tanto que chegava a doer no peito, sabia bem que sentimento era aquele, sabia que era real e não apenas carência sua e mesmo que fosse carência sua ele continuava sendo tudo em seu mundo ainda assim.

 

    Deixou-se ser mimado, esqueceu daquilo. Tomou cuidado porém e tiveram outras discussões, ainda assim continuaram. Quando novamente chegou em seu aniversário o esperou animado, sorrindo ao ver aquele bolo de chocolate. Pegou, deixou sobre o balcão e voltou para poder abraçá-lo forte.

 

    - Você está com cheiro de bebida! - Disse, preocupado, talvez tivesse acontecido algo naquele dia, sabia como o outro ficava quando estava mal, bebia mais. Disse que ele podia pegar algo para beber ali, não se importava com as bebidas ou o cigarro dele. Na verdade gostava disso, porque era diferente das coisas daquela época.

 

    E corou ao receber seu presente, vendo o urso abraçando um coração. Não sabia se estava sem jeito apenas, ou feliz ao mesmo tempo e por isso seu rosto queimava e o coração pequeno batia no peito. Queria pular como uma criança de 5 anos que nunca teve a chance de ser, mas controlou-se.

 

    - Porque está me dando isso? - Aquele não era um ursinho comum afinal, era coisa de namorados! Queria muito que eles fossem namorados, mas nunca tinham dito nada assim um para o outro. A resposta lhe fora um tanto surpreendente, mas sorriu alegre ao pegar o urso e o abraçar.

 

    Gostava de ursos, gostava mais ainda dos ursos que ele lhe dava. Não se importava se aquilo era infantil, por mais que tentasse ser um adulto, ainda tinha uma criança dentro de si que não era capaz de se desapegar. Que queria dizer que tinha medo do escuro, de estar sozinho, uma criança que queria os pais e brincar, e abraçar alguém, e correr por aí, e sorrir…

 

    E se tinha alguém que podia saber desse seu lado era Masaoka e mais ninguém.

 

    - Você vai realizar meu desejo de novo hoje certo? - O viu corar por um minuto, sabendo que ele devia estar pensando em que tipo de coisa estava passando em sua cabecinha, mas era bem simples. Por isso sorriu assim que foi respondido e depois que cantaram e sopraram as velass virou-se para ele.

  
    - Você pode me dizer “Eu te amo”?

**Author's Note:**

> Eu disse que teria uma resposta, então aqui está XD, desculpa por ter demorado tanto para fazê-lo. Obrigado por esses maravilhosos jogos entre os dois. Espero que goste X3.
> 
> Obs, Kagari vai querer resposta da pergunta XDDD~ pode ser nos coments, ou no pvt. 
> 
> =*


End file.
